Metal Gear Solid series
The Metal Gear Solid series is a series of third-person stealth games created by Konami's Hideo Kojima to follow on from the NES Metal Gear games. They star a gruff secret agent called Solid Snake (or another agent with the Snake codename) who has to make his way through a series of secret facilities and increasingly convoluted plotlines, in order to foil attempts to use the nuclear-armed walking tanks called Metal Gears for evil. Lies about Metal Gear Solid *Solid Snake's natural hair colour in Metal Gear Solid is brown. **''While it was later retconned and Snake's natural hair colour given as brown, dialog in the original game clearly establishes Snake looks exactly like Liquid; in a pre-game briefing, he is shown with fair hair. Some attempt to rationalise this by claiming he's lit from above by a harsh light with his face in shadow, but even in the side view where his face is not in shadow, his hair is clearly not dark; it's implied he cut and dyed it so he wouldn't be confused for Liquid Snake.'' *Liquid Snake's lecture about Big Boss' dominant and recessive genes being respectively superior and inferior is in error. **''There are errors in this speech (most notably, the word he should use is allele, not gene) but the basic premise of it is sound; he's talking about Big Boss' dominant traits being superior to his recessive ones, which, from the perspective of a program founded on the assumption that Big Boss' phenotype is superior to any other soldier's, is entirely correct. Most claims to the contrary make the error of assuming Liquid is saying all dominant alleles are superior to all recessive alleles, but he isn't saying that.'' *Liquid Snake is the double-recessive clone. **''It's clearly established at the end of the first game that Solid Snake is the double-recessive clone. Various later information confused the issue somewhat.'' *Switching controller ports is the only way to defeat Psycho Mantis. **''If the player dies after Campbell has given his "use the controller port" speech and then calls him again, he'll ask if there's something wrong with the controller port, then suggest Snake attack the two statues with bandaged faces instead. This will have the same effect as switching controller ports, but doesn't work unless Campbell has actually told Snake about it.'' *A bug in the game makes it unbeatable: an item that should appear, the "CD Case," doesn't exist. **''Common among people frustrated by one of the bigger jerk moves in videogames, the CD case does exist, it's the one the game came in. A screenshot on the back of the case contains the code this "item" has on it. However, not figuring this out doesn't make the game unwinnable, as Meryl will eventually contact the player herself.'' *Completing the game with no alerts, kills and under four hours, and then starting a new game will make Snake start in a ninja outfit, and with the Ninja Sword. **Cyborg Ninja is only playable in the VR Missions disc for a quite a few missions. *The pixellated circle over Johnny Sasaki's groin can be removed using a cheat code, revealing graphic nudity. **''No code exists. Hackers have succeeded in removing the pixellation, and under some emulator settings the effect isn't displayed; it's there as a joke, and nothing is revealed.'' *Re-visiting the vents above Meryl's cell enough times will result in her doing her exercises naked. **''Based on a real easter egg where doing the above will result in her doing her exercises without her trousers, but she doesn't undress further.'' *Psycho Mantis knows what games you own through some complicated technique that tracked game sales or used a hidden feature of the Playstation to log every game you'd played. **''Anyone who was in school when MGS came out will have heard a lot of extremely silly stories about how this particular section worked; a favourite of this editor's being that stores had dozens of different variations of the game and checked your previous purchases to give you the right one. Psycho Mantis' mind-reading trick actually works by checking the currently inserted memory card for certain game saves, mostly other Konami games.'' *It's possible to unlock Meryl's Desert Eagle as a useable weapon. *It's possible to unlock Ocelot's Single Action Army as a useable weapon. *It's possible to unlock Raven's M61A1 Vulcan Cannon as a useable weapon. *An official-looking image of Sniper Wolf wearing nothing but her coat is a photoshopped fake. **''This is an actual piece of artwork by Yoji Shinkawa.'' Lies about Metal Gear Solid 2 *It's possible to play as Solid Snake during the Raiden missions. *A FAMAS assault rifle is hidden somewhere in the Tanker chapter. **''One trailer included many sequences of Snake using a FAMAS on board the tanker, but the weapon does not appear at all in the finished game.'' *When Raiden is naked, pressing up against a certain wall will allow you to see his junk. **''It's been confirmed by hard-working perverts that the Raiden character model doesn't actually have junk.'' *The cuts made to MGS2 following 9/11 are minor and unnoticable. **''This claim was made by Konami regarding the removal of certain sequences from the game out of respect for 9/11. In fact, at least one of the cuts is extremely obvious; as Arsenal Gear is speeding towards Manhattan Island, the music is building to a crescendo it never actually reaches, and there's a rather jarring jump-cut after which it's suddenly resting against Federal Hall, skipping a sequence where it would have demolished most of lower Manhattan.'' Lies about Metal Gear Solid 3 *The main character in MGS3 is Solid Snake. **''Surprisingly common in reviews and descriptions of the game. The main character is Big Boss, Solid Snake's father.'' *The "Patriot" weapon is a made-up gun. **''The Patriot is actually an M231 Firing Port Weapon, a gun designed to be used in the hull gun ports of Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicles. It's equipped with a Beta C-Mag magazine.'' *"Shagohod" means "the treading behemoth" in Russian. **''It means something along the lines of "great step" or "step walker."'' Lies about Metal Gear Solid 4 *The FAMAS, PSG-1 and Nikita Missile are in the game. **''For some reason, all three of these weapons are omitted from the game's expansive weapons list, and cannot be accessed.'' *The Javelin anti-tank missile's launch unit is discarded after one use in real life, just like in the game. **''The game takes some liberties with the truth. In reality, the launch unit (not the tube assembly, but the targeting unit) is re-used, with pre-loaded missiles being inserted into the tube much like the TOW launch unit.'' *The first level is set in the Middle East. **''The credits reveal the location scouted for the first level is actually Morocco, which is in North Africa.'' *There is a "Volta River" in real-life Eastern Europe. **''The Volta River in the game is fictional, probably a reference to the Volga River. There is a Volta River in West Africa and a Vltava River in the Czech Republic, but MGS4's Czech Volta doesn't exist.'' *It's possible to play as Raiden. **''This is perhaps a reference to Metal Gear Onilne, where buying the SCENE Expansion Pack will allow you to play as Raiden in special games. Also, one may obtain the Raiden FaceCamo, also possibly being the basis of this lie.'' *After defeating Laughing Octopus' beast form, lying on the bed will result in her having sex with Snake. **''Anyone who makes this claim probably isn't that familiar with sex: she lies on top of him and then tries to kill him.'' *When Metal Gear Solid 4: Integral is released, it will contain all of the MGO expansion packs **''As of now, this can be considered a lie.'' **''A patch was eventually released adding Trophy support to the game, but also removed MGO as the servers had been shut down.'' Category:Nudity